


Ashes to Ashen

by AutumnAgain



Category: Homestuck, Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Ashen Romance | Auspistice, Crossover, Other, Semi-Crack, ambiguous timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAgain/pseuds/AutumnAgain
Summary: The best auspistice in paradox space is transported to District 11, just in time for the annual reaping.
Relationships: Kanaya Maryam/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ashes to Ashen

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffn in 2013. If anyone wants to expand on or continue this idea, feel free.

Kanaya Maryam was uncertain why no one in District 11 had reacted to the sudden appearance of a glowing alien vampire in one of their orchards, although she was grateful. She was likewise uncertain why she had been allowed to volunteer for the games, taking the place of a scared, skinny girl who had never had a decent meal in her life. The rainbow drinker had breezed through the ceremonies and training, doing little to draw attention to herself, and now she stood on a small platform with 23 human teenagers waiting for the signal to butcher each other. The cannon sounded.

Simultaneously, the humans ran towards the oversized cornucopia, almost tripping each other in their haste to begin the inevitable bloodbath. Before it could begin, however, they were stopped by the whir of a chainsaw and a loud shout.

Kanaya had stopped playing by the rules. In her experience with deadly games, rule-following led only to tragedy. Kanaya was done with tragedy.

She was glowing. Somehow, her tribute uniform had been replaced with a red dress and a cracked pair of sunglasses. Every tribute in the arena turned to stare at her.

"We Are Not Going To Fight Today," the rainbow drinker declared. "We Will Not Slaughter Each Other For The Amusement Of A Pampered Few. There Is Nothing Forcing You To Murder Each Other. It Is Your Choice. Whether Or Not You Believe It, You Have The Ability To Choose Otherwise. My Ancestor Would Be Ashamed Of Me If I Allowed This To Continue. Together, We Will Live. I Will Not Allow You To Fight." She grinned, baring her fangs. "I Have A Good Deal Of Experience In That Area."

Within an hour, the tributes had set up a defensive perimeter in case of anything the Capitol might send after them. Those off duty sat around a blazing fire, sharing stories from their respective districts and laughing. In the Capitol, the game makers tried desperately to find a way to make them fight, while the president yelled that he wanted a solution _NOW_! In the arena, Kanaya Maryam smiled to herself and sketched the image of a club in the dirt.

**Author's Note:**

> No, I do not know how old Kanaya is in this, what version of Kanaya this is, when this is set on the Homestuck timeline, whether this is book or movie canon, how many years the Hunger Games has been happening at this point, or what happens next. My original draft spent a bit more time with the other District 11 tribute and their mentor, but I ended up cutting it down to this.


End file.
